Perspectives of the War or Final Battles
by Maverick3
Summary: Each Gundam Pilot has there own view of how life would be like after the war...now that it's over, were they right?
1. Duo's Prayer

Duo fell to the ground **__**

Perspectives of the War

Or

__

Final Battles

Part 1

Duo's Prayer

By Maverick

****

Disclaimer: None of the Gundam Wing characters belong to me…I just like to write fics…so, please don't sue me!

Duo fell to the ground. His knees collapsed from under him. He turned up to see his Gundam, Deathscythe, all battered, practically beyond repair, but, now, it didn't matter. A smile slipped past Duo's lips. The war was over…over…what a wonderful word. 

Suddenly, Duo felt his eyes burn, and, he knew why. Quatre…Wufei…they were both gone. They fought till the bitter end and there was nothing that he could do about it. The only thing he could do was…

Duo brought his hands together in front of this face, then lowered them to press against his chest. This was something he hadn't done in a long time, but, now, it seemed appropriate.

"Lord," Duo prayed, breathing heavily. "Lord, keep Quatre and Wufei in Your hands. Keep them in heaven with You. They were good people…they were good people. They fought only because they had to." With that, Duo ended his prayer, and shakily stood. He wiped the sweat, tears and blood from his face. What was he going to do now? The war was over, his Gundam was destroyed, and he was only 16. 

/Take it step by step/ Duo told himself.

"Congratulations." 

Duo looked up sharply to see a figure…a girl. He figured she had meant congratulations for making it out of the war. She walked toward him and held out her hand so he could steady himself.

Duo squinted. "Thank you." He looked at the girl curiously. "Who are you?"

The blonde child with green eyes of about 15 smiled. "My name is Sarah." She stated. "I saw you, and thought you might need some help."

Duo let out a laugh, but, it was half-assed.

"What's wrong?" Sarah questioned with a worried expression.

Duo shook his head, and felt the sting at his eyes again, felt the tears well up.

"My-my friends…"he stuttered. "They didn't make it. They couldn't see this…" Duo looked around. The place was destroyed, but, for the first time, looked so beautiful because death and war would no longer demolish it.

Sarah nodded and took a light hold of Duo's arm. "Why don't you walk with me, Duo."

Duo could only be led by her. She took him to a shelter, where soldiers were being cared for. Duo grimaced and looked away. The place reeked of blood, rotting, and death. He felt the vomit climb his throat, making him choke.

"Can we go somewhere else?" He gasped. Sarah nodded.

/What's wrong with you?/ Duo asked himself. /You deal with that sort of thing every day…why was that different?/

Suddenly, Duo found himself in a small coffee shop. He was sipping a cup of Java. He felt it slip hotly down his throat, easing some of the pain, but, it caused him to begin to think.

Sarah looked curiously at Duo's face. 

"Why are you so sad?"

Duo was pulled from his daze.

"I just…" he began, looking at his coffee. He then looked up at his companion. "I need to know if Quatre and Wufei are ok. And what about the others?"

Sarah placed her hand on Duos. Her smile warmed him, and eased his mind.

"They will be fine." She whispered. "You have to trust that."

Duo and Sarah left, and began to walk down the sidewalk. The brisk air mussed Duo's hair and freezed the sweat that lingered on his face. 

Sarah stopped, and Duo turned to see what she was looking at. It began to snow when he realized what it was. A graveyard. Duo shivered and felt the vomit rise again.

"Why does this bother you?" Sarah asked fervently. 

Duo turned to her. "I don't like death." He laughed at that comment. "How ironic…" /I **am** the God of Death./

Sarah sighed. "Death can be a wonderful thing, Duo-"

"-not for me!" Duo interrupted. "I killed so many…when I die, I don't deserve to be with Quatre and Wufei. They fought for a good cause, but…" Duo paused, "What was the reason that I fought? Why did I **really** fight?" he turned roughly from Sarah. He couldn't face her…then, suddenly, he realized something. "How---how do you know my name?"

He only heard silence from Sarah. Then, a light glittered on his face. He faced Sarah again and gasped. 

Sarah's face became lit and her smile was soft and warm. Her blonde locks became of silver and her eyes, once green, glowed an emerald. Light protruded from her hands as she reached up to touch Duo, who stood wide-eyed, and for the first time, speechless.

"Duo…" Sarah whispered. "Duo…"

Finally finding his voice, Duo's voice cracked out "Who are you?"

Sarah's smile became comforting. "I am your guardian."

Duo became confused. "My…guardian…?" His eyes widened when he realized what she meant. He stepped back. "no…" 

Sarah advanced on him. "Duo…"

"NO!" Duo yelled. "That's impossible!" He pointed to the graveyard. "I don't belong there!"

Suddenly, Duo found himself back where he had started. His Gundam was still there, but this time, Duo saw himself beside it. His body lay, covered in blood. This time, Duo did throw up.

"When I congratulated you," Sarah explained, "I was doing that because you saved yourself. Not only did you help your friends, but, you showed your faith."

Tears mixed with Duo's vomit. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't speak. All he could do was weep bitter tears.

Sarah knelt beside Duo, and put her arms around him.

"It's time."

Duo looked up at his guardian. He was still hesitant. He still couldn't believe.

Sarah embraced Duo. Then, she pulled away, and, ever so softly, pressed her lips to Duo's. The kiss was beautiful. No attraction was connected to it. Duo felt Sarah's breathe, cool, and healing. Suddenly, he felt no more pain, no more bitterness, no more sadness…no more fear.

Sarah pulled Duo to her again. He felt a light encase him as both he and Sarah rose into the air in a pillar of glittering silver.

/Or,/ He thought, /are those wings?/

Duo glanced down as the ground became further and further away. He flinched when he saw Heero fall from his own Gundam. His mind screamed to go to him when he saw Heero collapse. 

"Wait…" Sarah whispered.

Duo watched. Suddenly, he understood, and a soft smile crossed his face.

Heero lifted his head, and, slowly made his way over to Duo's lifeless body. He held Duo close, then, rested his head against Duo's, and muttered a prayer for him.

__

That is the end of part one…part 2 is next…--


	2. Bitter Revenge

The war is finally over **__**

Perspectives of the War

Or

**__**

Final Battles

Part 2

****

Bitter Revenge

__

By Maverick

****

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me…I don't have that kind of talent…so, just for the record…I don't own any of these characters in this chapter.

The war is finally over. No more fighting…no more.

Trowa sat in the shed, out in front of his Gundam, Heavyarms. He had minimal injuries, and his Gundam could be easily repaired, even though it would carry no more use for him.

Grief filled the young pilot, though, when he thought of his friends…his comrades. Wufei, the one who had every right to end this war. He had the reason to survive, because he held the reason to fight. All he ever wanted was to see justice avenged. But, he was gone. Who knew about Duo and Heero? Trowa hadn't seen them since that final explosion that blew up the OZ base, destroying every mobile suit that was left, destroying every weapon that survived the other attacks…destroying his best friend.

"Why Quatre?!?!?!?" Trowa suddenly screamed. "Why did you have to sacrifice yourself? Why do you always have to keep others from doing the dirty work? Why did you always have to protect the rest of us?" Trowa stood and raised his clenched fists to the air. "Why did you have to prove that you could fight? You didn't even want to!!!"

Tears burned at Trowa's cheeks. 

He brought his head down along with his arms. 

"No" he muttered. "This is NOT Quatre's fault."

Trowa needed blame to be put somewhere. It was because of someone that Quatre had died. 

Trowa began to slowly make his way back to his Gundam. 

What was he going to do now? Go back to the circus? He could, but, that wasn't what he wanted to do. Pain for the loss of Quatre sucked him into self-pity. What could he do? Sure, he had Catherine, and Duo and Heero, but, what else? What was life when you didn't have your best friends? How was he supposed to handle that? Why was it that he could kill and kill and kill, and think nothing of it, then, when it's **his** friend that is destroyed, well, it suddenly sickens him. 

Trowa began to work on Heavyarms. No use in wasting his time. He needed to think. 

"No…" Trowa stopped, "I need revenge." 

The look on his face was of sheer hatred. His mouth was set in a firm line, his eyes cold and empty…except for his passion to take revenge on whoever held the blame for the deaths.

Why Trowa needed to blame someone, he didn't know. He just knew that there was someone at fault. He could blame himself, he knew it, but, he couldn't bring himself to do that. He was trained not to take the blame and let it pull you down, and he knew that's what would happen.

/Someone killed you Quatre…/ Trowa cried out to the deceased. /You were put out there to fight…the colonies were stupid…the earth sphere was stupid…and yet…/

Trowa could now only think of one last resort…/The people who built your Gundam…/

Trowa's hatred suddenly turned to the engineers. The men who designed and created the killing machines that they piloted. The people who forced them into training, the men who forced them to fight. The men that made them cold and empty. Where were they now? Now, now that the war is over, they are not needed. Gundam pilots are not needed! 

"They took away our lives!" Trowa screamed. "They took everything! Now, they've taken you away, Quatre!" Trowa fell to his knees. "They put you into the worst kind of battle, and you come out all bloody!" He turned his head away from the sky and sneered. "But, your blood is on **their** hands."

Suddenly, utter rage took over the pilot. He ran to his Gundam.

"I will avenge your death, my friend." He muttered, his voice strong. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he started Heavyarms, and prepared to take the lives of those who rightfully deserved it.

__

Part 2…done. On to part 3…--


	3. Eternal Reunion

Eternal Reunion **__**

Perspectives of the War

Or

****

Final Battles

Part 3

Eternal Reunion

__

By Maverick

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and its characters do NOT belong to me. That's right, I said it…so, just enjoy the fic, k?

"The war is over. I am free. I have no regrets. 

"Of course, I do wish that I could have finished the battle. That is what gets to me, but, I did what I had to do. I was surrounded. There were too many mobile suits. Too many. I couldn't get away. I couldn't escape. I had to do the right thing. That was the right thing, right? I had to sacrifice myself for the others. They would have died. I know they couldn't have taken them all. All I had to do was press a button. That's all. There was a rush of pain, then, nothing. Complete and utter…freeness. What else is there? 

"I took them with me. That's all I needed to know. I am comforted by the fact that I did my part for the colonies. I am comforted by the fact that I fought. I comforted by that fact that justice was avenged. I am comforted by the fact that I saved. 

"Then again, I also killed. 

"I had to take those men with me. It was either let them live and I would die to leave them to destroy my comrades, or, self-destruct and take most of them into eternity with me. There were just too many…

"But, I am not nearly as brave or heroic as Quatre. He went in there…he went in and blew up the base. He caused the end of the war. He made that final decision. He chose to kill himself if it meant the end to this fighting. He just wanted it to end. He just needed it to be over. He wanted peace…he wanted to be happy. 

"I guess that's how I feel now…

"Pure and utter happiness…

"I'm here, in heaven…

"…with you."

Wufei looked at his wife. Her face shined with pride. Her almond eyes looked lovingly at her husband. After years, they were finally reunited. They could love each other for an eternity.

The girl leaned over and touched Wufei's chest, on his heart.

"You've always had a beautiful heart, Wufei." She whispered. 

Wufei held her close to him, breathing in deeply the smell of her black hair. When she was alive, Wufei remembered how she always kept it up in a tight bun, but, now, it hung loosely around her shoulders. 

It was she who had been his guardian…he almost didn't recognize her at first, but, when she smiled, he knew. She embraced him and cleansed him of his fears. The blood that he felt dampening his face was suddenly wiped away, and he was clothed in a white robe, and tears of joy filled both of their eyes when they kissed. 

And now, Wufei sat with his wife. No one could part them…death had already tried.

It was amazing. The change of attitude that came over Wufei when he was with his wife. It was the years of training that had hidden his soul deep within the war. 

Then, Wufei thought of Sally Po.

"You wanted to love her."

Wufei looked up at his wife. He thought this over, then, sheepishly nodded.

She smiled. "I know." She said. "It is normal…" She lifted Wufei's chin so he met her eyes. "I knew that you would never stop loving me."

Wufei took his wife's face in his hands and kissed her gently with the love he had held in over the years.

"I love you."

The girl nodded. She understood the full meaning…and Wufei had an eternity to spend, reassuring her of the fact.

__

Wasn't that cute? Now, onto the final chapter…--


	4. Final Goodbye

"I'm dead **__**

Perspectives of the War

Or

**__**

Final Battles

Part 4

****

Final Goodbye

__

By Maverick

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me, so, I just had to say that. I don't have the money for a lawsuit.

"I'm dead."

That was all that Quatre could think of as his own guardian lifted him up to eternity. 

He wasn't sorry, though. He knew that he had fought for what was right. He had no more regrets. He could go to heaven peacefully. 

As Quatre looked upon the ground as he rose to the air, he saw Duo. Saw him fall from Deathscythe, saw the girl, saw him being lifted in the silver light. Quatre smiled. He had also heard Duo's prayer, and that was when Quatre felt the tears fall from his face. 

Looking around, Quatre saw Heero. He too fell from his Gundam. But, only, he was alive. Heero…it was wonderful that Heero was able to see the end of the war. He needed that. You would've thought he's have gotten the hint that he was supposed to survive the war when he couldn't even destroy himself. 

But then, Quatre gasped. Heero pulled out a gun as he kneeled, holding Duo's body. He looked at it, then brought it to his head.

"No!" Quatre cried out. His objections went unnoticed. 

Then, Quatre's eyes landed upon Trowa. He was already at a base, getting his injuries taken care of and getting his Gundam repaired, though, he's probably never need it again. 

Quatre was worried though. He could hear him. He could see the look on Trowa's face. This Trowa was different. He was engulfed by rage. 

Panic struck the 16 year old Arabian as he came closer to eternity. Finally, he found himself wandering through a silver stream of light, searching. 

"Son…"

Quatre looked up. There, standing before him, was his father.

"Father…" Quatre muttered before embracing the man. Happiness swept over the two, but, it was a bittersweet thing, because, Trowa was still on Quatre's mind. 

"Father…" he said after pulling away. "Trowa is…"

The older Winner shook his head. "Do not ask me for help." He stated.

A pained and frantic look crossed Quatre's face. "But-"

"No." The man said…then, he smiled. "You must be the one to help him."

Confusion replaced the look on the youth's face. Suddenly, it dawned on him.

"Thank you." Quatre whispered. He embraced his father, who could only beam at his son's spirits.

Now that Quatre knew that he **could** do something, he quickly rushed to where he had come from. 

It felt weird for him now. He was the one with the silver light, the wings…he was the angel.

/Time…./Quatre rushed himself. /Not enough time!/

Finally, he came to the base where Trowa worked frantically to get to his Gundam.

The 03 pilot sat in the cockpit, starting up Heavyarms so that he could complete his final mission.

"Trowa…"

The boy looked up. Nothing.

"Trowa…"

This time, when he looked, light blinded the pilot. He could barely make out the figure that contracted the silver streams.

"Qua…Quatre?" he stuttered. 

/It's not possible,/ he thought. /he's dead!/

"Trowa, " Quatre's light dimmed so that Trowa could look at him. He looked so pure and innocent, not like a person that died while killing.

Quatre continued. 

"Trowa, don't do this."

Again, Trowa's face hardened at the thought of what he was about to do. 

"Why?"

Quatre reached out to Trowa.

"I wouldn't have fought if I thought that it was for a wrong reason." He stated. "I had a reason, and it wasn't because of the engineers. It wasn't because of anybody. It was for myself…it was for the colonies…it was for peace."

Trowa's face softened slightly. He looked at his friend.

"But," he retaliated, "you 're dead because of it."

I knew the risks!" Quatre exclaimed. "I knew that I could die." He paused. "And you will, too, if you don't stop this."

Trowa looked at the angel in front of him in confusion.

Quatre became serious. 

"You will be killed if you do this." He stated. 

Trowa's eyes widened. "But, I too have a reason!!"

Quatre held up his hand.

"I'm the one who has to bring you to heaven." He proclaimed. "It isn't your time yet."

Quatre face was firm as he rested his hand on Trowa's shoulder. 

"Don't make me have to watch you die when you're not supposed to. Get on with your life." He paused. "In fact, go find Heero. It may not be too late…he needs your help."

Trowa looked at Quatre with hopeful eyes. "Heero? He's alive?"

Quatre nodded fervently.

"And Duo?" Trowa continued.

Slowly, Quatre shook his head. 

"Go." He muttered to his friend.

Before Quatre left, Trowa reached out to him.

"Goodbye Quatre."

A smile formed on Quatre's lips.

"Goodbye Trowa."

__

That was part 3…hope you enjoyed it. Now, onto part 4…--


	5. Final Mission

Final mission **__**

Perspectives of the War

Or

****

Final Battles

Part 5

****

Final Mission

__

By Maverick

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and it's characters do not belong to me…no matter how talented I say I am…which I am not.

The war was…over.

Heero Yuy dropped from his Gundam with a thud. He hadn't the energy to move, but, when he saw Duo's body, he gasped, suddenly finding the strength to go to him.

Heero felt tears tug at his eyes, pulling his lips down into a frown. He picked up Duo's body in his arms. 

"Duo…" he muttered. /Why?"/

Then, he did something that he'd never done before.

Heero put his head on Duo's, that was becoming cold as the blood dried on it, and he muttered to God.

"God, " he started. "Take care of Duo…that's all I ask. I don't know why he had to die…but, just…"

He couldn't find the words to finish. 

He looked up at the sky again, anger filling him.

"Why?" he cried out. "Why did you do this? How could you take his life? How could you let him die? Why weren't you there?" 

Tears stopped him from saying any more. 

Suddenly, he knew…he didn't want to live to see the end of the war like this. First Wufei, then Quatre, and now Duo. 

"*I* was supposed to be the one who would give up my life for peace!" Heero screamed. "I was supposed to die…not them!"

He wiped away the sweat on his forehead, and reached down to the holster he kept strapped to his leg. Slowly, he withdrew the gun.   
"I don't want to live." He whispered as he brought the weapon to his temple.

"*This* is my final mission."

He kept his eyes open, waiting for his own finger to pull the trigger.

/Odin…/

Heero paused. That name….he's heard that name…

/Odin…/

What was that name?

/Odin Lowe…/

That was….

/Odin Lowe Junior/

…his name.

He slowly turned his head to find where the voice was coming from. The light that greeted him caused him to gasp and drop the gun. The figure that gave off the silver streams brought back memories.

"Mother…" he said slowly.

He stood, staggering with the injuries he had, but, slowly, he stood up straight, looking at his mother.

"Mother…" he muttered again.

The women with soft brown eyes and dark hair held out her arms, and, Heero, compelled by her welcome-ness, fell into them. Instantly, warmth and light filled his body. Suddenly, Heero collapsed.

His mother knelt beside him, keeping him from tipping to the ground.

"Odin, what were you going to do?" She questioned, even though she knew.

When Heero didn't reply, she continued.

"Odin, you don't want to die." She stated. "Why would you do that?"

Heero looked at his mother. Grief overtook him.

"They're dead, mama…" he muttered like a small, scared child. For once, he let all his guard down, allowing weakness to show. "I don't want to live…I should be the one who is dead."

The women embraced her son.

"You must go on." She whispered to him. "You must continue to live. You are needed. You have much ahead of you. You have more missions to complete…they may not be to do what you were trained for, but, they are missions nonetheless."

Heero buried his face into his mother's shoulder. 

"I've missed you mama."

"I've missed you too, Odin."

Heero felt the light fade around him, and the warmth was once again replaced by the cold death around him. But, now, Heero saw the end of the war. He walked back to where Duo lay and picked him up. As he carried him away from the rubble, he heard someone call to him.

"Heero!"

He looked up to see Trowa. The tall boy jogged up to him. His face was sad when he saw Duo.

"The wars over, Heero." He stated, his eyes flicking up to meet Heero's.

The soldier nodded.

"But, " he added. "Please…my name is Odin…Odin Lowe, Jr."

Trowa nodded, understanding him. The two carried Duo away, waiting to see what would happen next.

* * * *

Trowa and Heero, now known as Odin, held a proper burial for Duo, and had gravestones put up next to his for Quatre and Wufei. Every so often, they would visit them, remembering all that the three had done to end the war.

Trowa and Odin continued on with their lives. Trowa returned to the circus, and to Catherine. 

Odin found his mother's grave, and laid flowers on it every week. He would always wonder if he actually saw her, or if he was just delirious. Either way, he knew that she had saved him. 

And she was right.

He did have more missions.

But, he did have a final one.

His mission was to be happy.

And, after many years…after finding love…after raising children…after seeing peace…

"Mission accomplished." 

~~owari~~

__

There, that is the end. I hope you all enjoyed this fic. It took a lot out of me…well, no, it didn't. Anywho, if you liked it, please tell me…or at least give me some constructive criticism. Thanx. ;)


End file.
